Many products have been introduced that provide the capability for the viewer to participate in television programs. These products accept cue signals transmitted to handheld devices that measure and control the response of the viewers as the viewers participate in the program. Some of these devices implement hardware that monitors the response or the results of responses accumulated over time and reports the results to a central site. One of the early embodiments of this technology was the QUBE interactive two-way television system introduced by Warner Communications at least as early as 1982. Other systems include the INDAX system field tested at least as early as 1984 by Cox Communications, and the Interactive Networks System field tested during 1990 and 1991.
The Interactive Network System is at least in part described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 which is entitled "GAME OF SKILL PLAYABLE BY A REMOTE PARTICIPANTS IN CONJUNCTION WITH A LIVE EVENT" and issued on Jun. 3, 1986. This system, in one embodiment, contemplates the use of the vertical blanking interval of the standard NTSC television signal for downloading to a remote viewer's handheld device game play or other interactive instructions. In addition over the vertical blanking interval (VBI) a lock-out signal can be sent to prevent scores from being credited after the answer to the event has been presented on the screen. This system demonstrates the capability of having the scores accumulate throughout the television presentation, then allows the final scores to be burst back as, for example, digital data over a modem after the program is completed and during a time interval which is significantly less than the total time interval of the program.
All of the above products fall generally within one of two categories of product. The first category consists of software that is coded in firmware in a remote participant's handheld device where the participant can start playing along with the interactive program as soon as the programs begins. The second category maintains the software in random access memory in the viewer's handheld device where the program must be downloaded into the device prior to the event starting. This process may require up to five minutes requiring the participant to wait prior to participating in the interactive program.
Both categories of devices are designed to work with one interactive program at a time, where the participant must complete that program before being able to participate in a new program.
When these products are compared to the television viewing habits of consumers, significant deficiencies are apparent. Most viewers do not continuously watch one program. Viewers generally switch between several channels. This is so pervasive in the industry that the term "grazing" has been given to the habit of switching between channels during the programs.